konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Satou Kazuma/@comment-173.67.3.113-20170712204212/@comment-24.130.231.113-20180922052850
In terms of comedy, Konosuba is one of my favorites, but this is subjective. The comedy happens naturaly because of the interaction between character. All the author has to do is to keep the character's personality and comedic gold just happens. It is not forced unlike many other "comedies" that I watched and read. Aqua being oblivious to her surroundings and ruins a touching mood unintentionally despite doing her best to help. Megumin's eighth grade syndrome that makes her stand out in bizzare and cool (cringy yet cute) ways. Darkness' contradictive personality and public image. The interaction between these characters and other side characters make up the comedy. However, in my opinion comedy is not the main selling point of the light novel, but the balance between comedy and epicness is. Kazuma does not really have a serious dedicated class. He adapts depending on the situation. If he needs to a be a thief, then he'll be a thief who can use magic and archery (Vol 6). If he needs to be a tactician/politician then he'll be a strategist who can use new equipment and unorthodox tactics (Vol 10). Despite all these achievements and epicness, hilarity still occurs because of the group that he is involved with. As for why people think Kazuma is uncool is beyond me. He can make a fool out of any boss level characters just by coordinating a one shot glass a cannon,a bag of meat, and a trickster. He could probably solo a boss character as well... so long as he's drunk. He also has an expansive network to obtain information from, which allowed him to become a successful merchant. He literally has connections from heaven to hell. This is already obvious to anyone with eyes,but he's also got charisma. A lot of it. He can get the entire guild to move, he can even inspire others to make a sub-thieving group to support his/Chris' own. He has all these achievements/skills/abilities with his low level and slightly higher int stat. An ability becomes obvious as you read through the novel but is a staple to any true MC, which is the ability to turn any disadvatage to an advantage. I have yet to see an MC who has gotten all these with pathethic base stats and very flawed personality. I tried to minimize the spoilers as much as possible but I mentioned just a small amount of reasons as to why Konosuba is great. The story has a lot more to offer, relationship and story progression, interesting side characters with their own developments. These are just some other merits that I found while reading konosuba. As for the demerits... others have pointed it out even though I disagree with most of them. Any of the flaws displayed by the character is necessary to keep the story interesting and comedic. Like I said before, the story writes itself so long as the characters keep their personality. Any weaknesses displayed by the characters also shows their abilities because despite having those weaknesses they still triumph. If you want Mitsurigi type stories, go read literally any other isekai and you will most likely read about an OP MC who's got everything handed down to him on a silver platter and still have some sort of mess up. In my opinion these characters are the true "pathetic excuse for a human being". They have everything and still can't do it perfectly? (Sorry for any grammatical mistakes,english is not my first language)